Optical triangulation systems are coming into greater usage for machine vision for automated inspection, material handling, assembly and a variety of manufacturing tasks. The precision of these measurement systems relies on the accuracy of calibration and the ability of the system to retain the calibrated accuracy. It has thus become important to devise methods for rapid and accurate calibration of three-dimensional sensors.
The manufacture of precision calibration equipment is potentially expensive because of the difficulty in obtaining the necessary accuracy. The cost can best be reduced by using the simplest shapes, minimum number of parts and using inherrently accurate machining procedures.
The accuracy of calibration of optical sensors can be adversely affected by surface reflectivity variations caused by surface attitude as well as reflection coefficient and specularity. Flat, matte surfaces best reduce inaccuracy from these causes.